A Not So Secret Secret
by ncisduckie
Summary: A collection of un-related NCIS one-shots. Some may be parings (okay, most of them are Tony/ Ziva) and others might be just totally random. RatedT for safety. Please R&R! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 10 AND 11!
1. So, Are You?

**So, Are You?**

**A/N: My DEEPEST apologies for ignoring "Too Late"...I swear it is almost done. I just. School. Grr. So please settle for this one-shot for the time-being! more to come!**

A duo of siblings take in the scene before them skeptically. A pair of adults playing house while their father is away at work. They look at each other, feeling a familiar warmth fill the room. The kind of warmth the children have not felt since their mother passed. Two weeks prior. The younger of the two, a boy, looks at his sister with uncertainty. _Yes or No?_ He tries to ask through hopeful brother-sister telepathy.

Two pairs of brown eyes continue to watch the agents working cheerfully, but silently, together to make cocoa. The girl arches her right eyebrow, taking everything in. Her brother nudges her and she holds in a sigh. Feelings of love have been pretty much devoid from the house-she has a theory her father seldom feels at all anymore. She looks back at her brother. _You_, she mouths.

He groans, stopping himself too late. The man and woman look up from the stove. "Is everything alright?" Her voice (complete with an accent) fills the room and her partner looks at the kids wearily. Children have never been his strong point-the opposite of Ziva.

"S-so, are you two like... going out?" The boy asks, his voice small and hesitant. His sister leans forward, awaiting the answer.

The agents stay silent for a moment. Before bursting into nervous laughter. "N-not at all!" The Israeli chokes on her words, tightening her ponytail in hopes of being nonchalant.

"We're just coworkers," Tony explains. "Just coworkers." His mind reels. _Where on earth would they get that idea?_ He ponders, trying to loosen the collar on his shirt.

But the kids aren't buying it. "Doesn't seem like it to me," the young girl murmurs as she squints at the duo in front of her.

Ziva makes no move to answer before turning back to the stove and turning off the now warmed drink. "Would you mind taking out the cups for me? The cocoa is done." The two siblings are deviant, in her opinion. _Is that the concept the teach in schools now?_

Reluctantly stalking to the cupboard, the girl glances back at her brother again. Finally, as the cocoa is being served the boy speaks up again. "Neither of you rejected her claim."

_Smart boy_, Tony thinks as he begrudgingly hands the siblings their cocoa cups. "What are your guys' favorite movie?"

_Still never answered,_ they think, looking at each other. "Jaws," they respond in unison.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Tony says gleefully. He wraps his arm around Ziva's shoulders. "Because we now have the pleasure of having Miss David here to watch this delightful film."

Ziva shoots him a look. "You guys couldn't have said _The Sound of Music_, huh?" She groans, settling into Tony's embrace.

The kids laugh, their cups in hand. _Totally are_, the girl mouths to her brother who just nods in confirmation.


	2. Our Sacrifice

**Our Sacrifice**

**A/N: As of yet, I am totally in love with the words ****JenesisX has provided these past few weeks! **

Hours upon hours of work. No sleep.

The public eye can never appreciate the hard work put in by our team. People hardly even know we exist. Damn you, Fornell. I really do blame you just as you blame me for everything wrong. Which makes sense to us. But again, not to the public eye.

My team does not mind though. It is amazing to see everybody work together, in sync. A sync that can only affect the closest of people. We are a family, making up for each of our own dysfunctional family lives before beginning to work here.

Tony and his father. His father's ever so erratic and sporadic moves across the country. His father's ability to make the worst seem like the best.

Ziva and her father. Mossad be damned for the hell they put her through. She did not deserve the scars, despite what the think.

McGee and his father (Anybody noticing a pattern?). God knows what happened there. A family in shame of a "geeky" son. Yes, he is a geek. But he is a damn good one.

Abby. Dead adoptive parents. And possibly living birth parents. Inside, she's a mess. And we all love her for it. She can make a day brighter with candy skulls and hugs.

Ducky and Palmer. Well, I like to say they are the two sane, normal people on team. They keep everything together. And they do love to talk with us about our problems.

And me. I might be the worst out of everybody. But that is not my point. The point is how we are as individuals doesn't affect our work.

We sacrifice everything for our job. Our lives. Our time.

And it is all okay because we love our sacrifice.


	3. Birthday Wish

**Birthday Wish**

**A/N: Slightly edited since this is terribly old. But it's still the same story. Just in a new location. Please R&R!**

His eyes are luminous with delight as he reads whatever happens to be on his computer screen. I wonder what makes him so cheerful; I wish it could be me. My eyes widen involuntarily. I hadn't really thought of Tony in this way since, well, since before I met Ray in Florida way back when. I actually thought Ray was going to be _the one_ but it turns out he was just using me. Now instead of focusing on him, I could do my work… or at least try to without being distracted by love. It just turns out; my mind keeps on going back to Tony. I wish I could just kiss h-. "Earth to Ziva…is anybody home?" Tony asked as he looked over my shoulder. "Whatchya doin?" He asks with arched eyebrows as he finally notices there was no work on my desktop.

I jump back, startled. "Wha- oh…thinking. I was just thinking-I think." I stumble over my words, hoping he doesn't discern the blush that was creeping onto my cheekbones.

"'Thinking-I think' she says." Tony laughs. I really wish he wouldn't make fun of me like that. Then again his humor is a benign presence in this grim line of work. "So, what does probationary agent Ziva David want for her birthday?" Tony asks with a sly smile.

I bring my head to my hand. With everything that has been happening, the last thing on my mind is my birthday. Images of roses and ornate jewelry suddenly flash through my head, but I simply shake them off. "Nothing," I manage to squeak then I clear my throat. "Nothing, the rule is no presents. It's always been that way."

"And do I ever listen to that rule?" He asks me and I smile. Last year I received a Star of David necklace to replace the one I lost in Somalia.

"Right, you do have a flair for breaking rules." I laugh. I contemplate his question to its full extent. "How about a….a kiss?" I gasp at the risqué thought that came out of my mouth.

Tony's eyes fill with a vivacious light at the thought of giving me a kiss. He was just about to execute the act when something awful occurred. An elevator door opened with a ding and a silver headed man walked out. What I thought was an infallible plan to start a relationship had just hit rock bottom.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen where Tony and I were _thisclose _to each other, just about to kiss for real. His eyes just about pop out of his head when he exclaims: "What the _hell_ are you two doing?"

_This story was based on the sexual tension between Tony and Ziva in the hit drama _NCIS

_I do_ not_ own NCIS or any of its characters_

_There is _no_ mean for copyright of infringement_


	4. Leaving

**Leaving **

**A/N: WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON ELEVEN! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED! **

**. . .**

"Tony, I'm leaving NCIS."

The words echo in my ears but I cannot accept it. Will not accept it. Can this really be happening? Of course not. She cannot possibly leave. Or maybe after-no. Please no.

"Y-you're joking, right?" My voice catches in my throat. "Some weird Israeli relapse and all your idioms are off?" I try to laugh, but it sounds like I gave up on breathing instead.

Ziva gives me a small smile. Her brown hair, now sitting just above her shoulders since _the accident,_ falls into her face. "Tell me what idiom I just killed, then."

I look up, my eyes wide. _The irony of it all._ "Butchered." I correct. "You can... butcher an idiom. Not kill it." But she does not care, I realize. Not when...not when she is leaving the only people who ever cared about her skewed speech pattern relapses.

Her dark eyes bear into mine and my jaw tightens as I await an answer. "Why are you leaving?" I whisper.

I prepare for the worst.

McGee did something. Palmer said something offensive. The last-the accident has left worse scars than Somalia.

Or the worst of all.

I did something.

The woman in front of me pauses and her hand reaches out to touch my arm. "It's just something I have to do."

My head spins. Her continuously vague words irritate me. Regardless of anything I do or say, Ziva will not stay. I have know her long enough to know that.

"I'll miss you."

Ziva's eyes soften. "I'll miss you too, if it helps." Her hand trails down to grasp my own. It does not help. "But I'll still be in the D.C. area, okay?"

I nod, feeling her warm fingers wrap around mine. But I quickly pull away. My head shoots up to meet her gaze full on. Not half-assed. "Ziva?" This is it. I'm going to do it.

"Yes?"

I swallow. "I-I-I lo-" but I cannot speak. Now when I know exactly how this will end. Me hurt. And her nowhere near me. Instead, I turn away. "Nevermind."

As I begin to walk away, Ziva tries to grab my arm, but I am far too quick. My feet begin to jog.

And for the first time in a long while, the elevator is on my side. Ziva is right behind me but I do not allow her to follow me in. I stand in the doorway instead.

I salute her with two fingers. "I wish you well, Zee-Vah."

The doors start to close. But instead of shutting completely, Ziva's hand shoots forward. They open again.

She steps into the elevator, her body pressed against mine. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

_What?_ My eyes widen but I hide a smile with pursed lips. "I thought you were leaving."

Ziva smile and reaches up to touch my cheek. "I said I was leaving NCIS-not you."

**. . . **

**A/N: And the verdict is? Cote de Pablo is leaving NCIS sometime during season eleven! Best wishes to her and her career! **


End file.
